Is It True?
by demarra
Summary: Naruto learns something horrible. Sasuke cares more about his image. Sai is there when he is most needed. song-fic yaoi


Disclaimer I do not own naruto or the song Sarah Beth I am not making any money for this story.

Warning: Sai/naru some sasu/naru some Sasuke bashing song Sarah Beth by rascal flatts

AN: This is my first story so please don't murder me if it stinks. I'm sorry if the time line that passes by is too short or too long for someone with cancer but I never been through it and I don't know anyone who has so I don't know what the symptoms ar or how long the treatment lasts or how long it takes for side-effects to start but if someone wants to correct me if I'm wrong I'll try to fix it.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say _

_She hasn't been well _

_Since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise _

_It just won't go away_

Naruto sat in the doctor's office waiting for the test results. He has been ill since he fell a few weeks ago. There was also this bruise that would not go away.

He had tried to ignore it but it was not to be ignored. He had become irritable and very tired. His guardians had started to notice the change in his personality for usually he had a very bubbly personality.

When it had not only continued but gotten worse they could not delay any longer.

_So she sits and she waits_

_With her mother and dad_

_And flips through an old magazine_

'_Til the nurse with the smile _

_Stands at the door_

_And says will you please come with me_

It had at least been an hour that he and his guardians; Iruka and Kakashi had sat down to await the test results when there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see the nurse, Shizune, who had shown them to this room. She locked her gaze on Naruto and said "Come with me, please."

She showed them to a new room where the doctor that ran the tests stood looking slightly grim.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death _

_Because the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white _

_Something's not right _

_But we're gonna take care of you_

_Six chances in ten _

_It won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try_

_It's just been approved it's the strongest there is_

_And I think we caught it in time_

She turned at the sound of the door and motioned for them to sit as Shizune quietly left the room.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your white blood cells are abnormally low." Said the doctor,  
>Tsunade. "But there is this new treatment we're gonna try. It has just been approved and it is the strongest treatment for this malady. There's a sixty percent chance it won't come back again. It's a good thing you came in when you did because if you had waited a little longer we might not have caught it in time."<p>

Iruka looked at Tsunade and asked "So if this treatment works and it doesn't return he'll be able to live a normal life, right? He won't be dependent on medication or anything of the sort, will he?"

Tsunade looked at them and said "If this works then no he will not have to take medication but if it comes back then he might have to have medication. But we will see if that time comes. And he has several things in his favor he is young, healthy, and athletic so it is highly unlikely that it will return.

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around _

_Without any cares _

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Naruto closes his eyes as the tears start to fall. He daydreams of a place where he has no cares and no troubles weighing him down. He pretends that he and Sasuke are in the middle of a field dancing around with only the wind as witness to their carefree behavior. He dreams of Sasuke holding him close and whispering those three most precious words in his ear "I love you."

He shakes his head and pulls out if his daydream as they leave the hospital. He gets in the backseat of the car and stares listlessly out of the window as they drive towards their home not even noticing the worried looks Iruka and Kakashi were sending him.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Naruto ran up to his room and locked the door then turned around and sat at the bottom of it. He ignored the pounding coming from the other side of the door and waited until it went away. As soon as it did he pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

He heard three rings and then "Dobe."

He smiled a weak smile then said affectionately "Teme."

"So did you find out what is wrong with you?"

Naruto gave a strained laugh and said "Yeah, cancer."

"HN."

"… That's all you have to say. You hear I have cancer and all you can say is HN."

"What do you want me to say?"

"At least act like you care!"

"I do care."

"You know what I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. See you at school."

"Hn." And then the line went dead.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

'_cause it would be a mistake_

_For someone to take _

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

**A few weeks later**

Naruto awoke to get ready for school. He slammed his hand on his alarm clock to shut up the croaking and mumbled to himself "Why did Ero-sennin decide that a croaking frog alarm clock was a good idea." Then he sat up to stretch.

As he stretched he turned and glanced down at his pillows and froze. Then he screamed "Iruka!" as he gathered the blonde strands in his hands, tears running down his face. Iruka came barging into the room. He saw what had upset his adopted son so and gathered him into his arms.

"It's okay Naru, the doctor warned us this would happen."

"I know but I can't go to the prom like this. Who would want to be seen with me."

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around _

_Without any cares _

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

**A hour later at school**

Naruto saw Sasuke up ahead and yelled "TEME." He then ran up and jumped on his back.

Sasuke shook him off then turned around and said. "Dobe, Take off that ridiculous hat." He made a grab at the hat but Naruto clung to the hat and ducked out of the way.

"No." Sasuke tackled Naruto and the two started wrestling until finally Sasuke managed to wrench the hat from Naruto's hands. Sasuke froze as soon as he saw what the hat had been hiding.

"Naruto what the hell happened to your hair?"

"It's the treatment. It will grow back after the treatment is over."

"And how long will that be?"

"I don't know until the cancer is gone I guess." Naruto says scratching the back of his neck in thought.

"So you might be balled for the prom."

"Yeah maybe. Why does that matter? It will grow back."

"Hn. But I don't want to be seen at the prom with a bald guy. Nor do I want to look at my prom pictures and see your bald head. I can't be seen with you. We're through."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes I believe I am. Come see me when you get your hair back and I might go back out with you."

"Well I wouldn't go back out with you." Naruto then turned and marched away, refusing to cry over the bastard. He then ran into someone as he turned the corner but refused to look up so they wouldn't see the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Dickless, you should really watch where you are going."

"Sai, not now." Naruto made to turn away from Sai but he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom.

He made Naruto face him then asked "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound as if you are on the verge of tears."

"…"

"Naruto you can tell me. I won't judge you." He then pulled Naruto's face up to get his first look at it. The sympathy in Sai's eyes made Naruto's resolve crumble and he broke down in tears and told Sai everything that had happened. Sai pulled Naruto into an embrace and let him cry on his chest after he finished telling the story. When the tears stopped he pulled Naruto's face up and asked "Do you feel better now?" Naruto nodded slowly and was about to say something but was interrupted by the bell signaling first class. "Well we better get going."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered then made to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to look back at Sai. "Catch you later?"

"Of course, Dickless." Naruto smiled at him then turned and left.

The weeks passed and Sai and Naruto slowly started to hang out more and more. They grew closer as the weeks past and Naruto got over his heartache. Two weeks before the prom Sai and Naruto were hanging out at Naruto's house when Sai turned to Naruto and asked "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Naruto turned to Sai "What? Why would you want to go with me?" As he said this he touched his now completely bald head.

Sai pulled his hand away from his head and held his hand as he looked into his eyes "I want to go with you because I like who you are. I don't care what you look like."

"Really?" At Sai's nod he threw himself against Sai's chest and cried "Yes I would love to go to the prom with you."

_It's quarter to seven _

_That boy's at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in_

_And when he takes off his cap_

_They all start to cry_

_Cause this morning where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

_And they go dancing around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close_

_And for a moment she is unscared_

**The day of Prom**

Sai was at Naruto's talking over last minute details of the night. Sai had insisted on a limo and on getting Naruto a corsage, much to the displeasure of Naruto. They both were wearing color coordinated tuxes. Sai looked at the clock and said "I better get going. I'll see you later." He then pecked Naruto on the lips and left. Naruto decided to get ready as well and headed for the shower.

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Kakashi went to answer the door and ushered Sai in to the living room. "Hello Naruto." Sai then takes of the hat he had been wearing and everyone else gasps at what is revealed. Sai looks at Naruto as he reaches up and touches his newly shaved head. When Sai sees the tears in Naruto's eyes he asks "Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto just shakes his head then hugs tightly to Sai. "No, you did something wonderful."

At the prom the duo get a lot of stares but they don't care because they only have eyes for each other. As they are dancing Sai spots Sasuke with one of his many fangirls hanging off his arm glaring at him and he smirks and leans down to give Naruto their first real kiss. When they break apart Naruto leans into Sai and whispers "I think I've found my true love."


End file.
